sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Veradis Vales
'Captain of the Silver Bulls' Veradis Vales rose through the ranks of the Silver Bulls until he became a captain of the Silver City Watch. His authority extended over the first tier of the city, though his station was located on the second. As a captain, Vales did not stand out much from the rest of the Silver Bulls , other than a knack for gaining the allegiance of his subordinates through a laid-back management style. He also had a tendency to be loose-lipped while drinking and, as most Silver Bulls, is prejudiced towards Vascians and other non-Ko races. 'Dismissal From the Silver Bulls' During the outbreak of undead monsters in Silver City (caused by the northern deity, Kalyn), Vales gathered the only Ko-Sai still under his command (a few Silver Bull Ko-Sai) and focused their efforts on the second-tier district in which his family resided. Eventually, Loric Talarius, then under his command, regrouped with Vales at the station with several surviving Ko-Sai and townsfolk under his command. When Vales commanded Loric to remain and help with the second tier, Loric disobeyed and moved on to the third tier (where his own family lived), leaving behind the Ko-Sai that were following him to assist Vales. When the blight was over, Vales accused Loric of disobeying a direct order and demanded from a Crystal Water magistrate that he be arrested for his crime. Loric did not deny his disobedience and submitted to a mind-read from the magistrate. After it was concluded, the magistrate read Vales' mind as well, and decided that while Loric had disobeyed, he had behaved in a way more befitting of a Ko-Sai than Vales had. Vales was then stripped of his title and replaced by Loric. As he was dragged off by Crystal Water Ko-Sai, he vowed revenge on Loric, which would later manifest in a scheme that would end in Loric's own dismissal. 'Plotting with Luthien Crask' After Loric had Luthien Crask arrested, Vales sought revenge on him by allying with Crask in framing Loric for the murder of a Crystal Water magistrate. Loric was eventually arrested, tried and convicted of the crime, ending with his removal from the Silver Bulls. 'Further Acts of Revenge' While Loric had left Silver City, Vales was gathering ronin to help continue his vengeance against Loric Talarius. Once they had enough manpower, the group of bandits began raiding Silver City, killing many people and taking as many young women prisoner as they could get their hands on. Vales had acquired a magically-imbued belt, allowing him to take on the form of Loric Talarius, so witnesses to the crimes testified to local authorities that the leader of the bandits was none other than Loric. After escaping from a slave ship from the West, Loric Talarius and his group of companions eventually returned to Silver City, only to have Loric immediately arrested for the crimes that Vales committed using his face. Vales' bandit subordinates broke Loric out of the stocks that he was imprisoned in and escorted him out of the city, adding to the public's certainty of his guilt. Loric was led in chains to Vales' hideout, a cave outside Silver City, where the two met face to face for the first time since Loric's trial. Vales took great joy in revealing himself and his deeds to Loric, showing him the belt he used to steal his identity as well as the women he had captured, many of which had been raped and tortured since then. Finally, Vales showed Loric that he had captured his mother, father and sister, as well. Vales then paralyzed Loric with a toxin-tipped dart, similar to the setup in which the magistrate was killed. Once he was sure that Loric would not be getting up, he ordered his men to kill all of the female prisoners except for Loric's mother and sister. Among them was Sebastian Zorenov's romantic interest, Olivia Tyrenov, who miraculously survived the cut on her neck. Barlo's niece, Sabrina, was not so lucky. Vales then put a bloody sword in Loric's hand and fled with Loric's family still prisoner. Once again, Vales had framed Loric for an unspeakable crime. Loric managed to evade arrest this time and regrouped with his companions, save for Sebastian, who returned to Silver City with Olivia in his arms. The group caught up with Vales but, before they could save Loric's family, he and his compatriots took them through a Gate, transporting them to whereabouts unknown. Vales' last words to Loric before disappearing were, "See you in Gold City ." [[Characters|'Back to "Characters"']]